Dallas: The Redemption
by SolidSnake2003
Summary: Set after the final episode of Dallas.
1. Chapter 1

DALLAS  
The Redemption

Setting: After the final episode of Dallas  
Southfork: JR's Bedroom:  
Bobby runs into the bedroom, and sees J.R. lying on the ground. Bobby kneels down to him, and sees that he's awake, and asks him "J.R. are you alright?" J.R. looks at him, and says "Yeah, Im alright, I just fell over". Bobby looks over and sees the half empty bottle of Vodka, and says "J.R. your drunk, and you had better sleep it off." Bobby helps J.R. get on his feet, and walks J.R. over to his bed. Bobby then picks up the gun, and notices that J.R. shot a wall, and asks, "Why did you shoot the wall J.R.?" "It was just an accident Bobby, I didnt mean to shoot the wall. I lost everything that I care about, and I want my wife, and son back, and I dont know how to get them back." Bobby looks at J.R., thinks for a minute, and says "J.R., things will look better for you in the morning if you get some sleep." J.R. looks at Bobby for a second, then decides to get into bed. Bobby looks at J.R. to make sure that he gets into bed, and says "good night J.R.", J.R. looks at him and replies "good night Bob, see you in the morning". Bobby walks out of the room, and turns off the lights, and almost instantly starts to hear J.R. snoring, he slightly chuckles.  
Bobby walks over to his bedroom, and begins to think about that his son, Christopher will be coming home tomorrow. He looks around the room, and sees various pictures. He sees pictures of himself with Christopher enjoying father and son moments. He also notices pictures of his first wife, and love, Pamela Barnes. He also sees pictures of his recent wife, April Stevens, who was killed on their honeymoon in Paris. Bobby was completely lost in his thoughts when he heard the phone ring. He looks at his watch, and wonders who would be calling at this late hour. He picks up the phone, and says "This is Bobby Ewing, how can I help you?"  
Sue Ellen: "Bobby this is Sue Ellen, can I talk to you for a little bit?"  
Bobby: "Hello Sue Ellen, sure you can talk to me, everything is alright I hope?"  
Sue Ellen: "Yeah Bobby everything is fine, I just need to talk to you about Christopher."  
Bobby: "Is he alright?"  
Sue Ellen: "Yes Bobby, he is just fine, but I need to ask you. Has he been having bad dreams at all recently?"  
Bobby: "Well, he has had a few recently. Ive actually had to stay in his room with him a few times till he fell asleep."  
Sue Ellen: "Ok, does he ever tell you what it is that he is dreaming about?"  
Bobby: "Well, sometimes he's dreamt about monsters under the bed, or in the closet. But lately, he has been having these dreams, and he cant quite explain them, but he knows that he wants his mother. I have to remind him that she's not here, and that makes him even more upset cause he wants her, and not me."  
Sue Ellen: "I see. Has he ever had dreams about April, or ever wanted April after waking up?  
Bobby: "I dont think that he's ever had a dream about April. When I told him about April being killed, he appeared to have taken it rather well."  
Sue Ellen: "Well, last night, and tonight, he had a dream about April, and it took him almost an hour to go back to sleep. He also clinged to me for that hour, once he calmed down, he got back into bed, and asked me to stay with him. Im really worried about him Bobby."  
Bobby: "I know you are Sue Ellen, so am I. I know that he needs a mother, but I am afraid that when it comes to relationships, I just cant seem to be able to hold on to anybody in my life."  
Sue Ellen: "Bobby, youve just to have faith that someone will come into your life, and will stay there. She will probably come into yours, and Christopher's life when you least expect it. She will love both you, and your son like no other, and you will be completely happy."  
Bobby: "Maybe you are right Sue Ellen, but I cant worry about that right now. Im really worried about my son."  
Sue Ellen: "I know you are Bobby, I am too. You know, maybe you need to get him some help."  
Bobby: "Help, you mean like a psychiatrist?"  
Sue Ellen: "Yes Bobby thats exactly what I mean."  
Bobby: "I dont know, Sue Ellen, do you really think its come to that? I know that he's having problems, but he has his good days, and his bad days. How do you know that this isnt just a phase that he will grow out of in a couple of days?"  
Sue Ellen: "Because Bobby, he's not getting better, he's getting worse. I know that this sounds bad Bobby, but its better to do it now, before he gets any worse."  
Bobby: "What if I just spend more time with him, just me and him? That might help him overcome this."  
Sue Ellen: "Bobby, this has nothing to do with you not spending enough time with him. This has nothing to do with you being a good, or bad parent. You have been a great parent to him. Its just that things have happened in his life that you could not predict, or think would ever happen. This is a problem that just wont go away, you really need to get him help Bobby."  
Bobby: "Maybe your right Sue Ellen. I will call around tomorrow and see if anyone will set up an appointment for Christopher to come in."  
Sue Ellen: "Ok Bobby, well I think I know someone that would work out great for Christopher."  
Bobby: "Who's that Sue Ellen?"  
Sue Ellen: "Dr. Simon Elby."  
Bobby: "Is he a child psychiatrist?"  
Sue Ellen: "Yeah he works with kids, but he is the one that I went to see after John Ross was born. He is a great psychiatrist, he helped me out a great deal with my depression, and alcoholism. I think that he could help Christopher out. Do you know if he still practices in Dallas?"  
Bobby: "I believe that he still practices here, I will give him a call tomorrow morning to see if he can fill Christopher into his schedule. Thanks Sue Ellen."  
Sue Ellen: "Your welcome Bobby. Im gonna have to get off now, I need to get some sleep so I can get Christopher on his plane home tomorrow. Ive got him booked on a plane that leaves here at 7:00AM should arrive at Dallas/Ft. Worth by 3:00PM. Give everyone my love, good night Bobby."  
Bobby: "I will be at the airport tomorrow to pick him up. Good night, and tell John Ross that I love him. Good Night Sue Ellen."  
After hearing Sue Ellen hang up the phone on her end, Bobby hangs up the receiver. After thinking for a few moments, Bobby decides to go into the den to have a couple of drinks before heading to bed. Bobby pours himself a drink after getting into the den, and sits down at the desk there, and begins to think about Christopher. He begins to think about Kristin and Jeff Farraday, his real parents, and on how they both used Christopher as a tool for blackmail to feed their drug habits. Bobby began to think how Christopher was heartbroken when he couldnt see Pam after her accident, and how he blamed himself that Pam left. Bobby also remembered how Christopher was upset over Lucas, Bobby's biological child with Jenna Wade, his former fiancee, and wife of Ray Krebbs, his brother. Bobby also remembers that Christopher was upset about the whole fiasco with Lisa Alden, his biological aunt who tried to take custody of Christopher. Now it appears that Christopher is more upset about April's death than he let on. Bobby then began to think about the happier times that they shared together, like their first cattle run together that was relatively recent. Bobby then said to himself, "Christopher will be able to get through this, I know he can, and that this Dr. Elby can help him." Bobby then finished his drink, put the glass back where he got it, and headed back to his bedroom. Bobby dressed himself for bed, then set the alarm by his bed to go off at 8:00AM so that he will be able to get up early to set up the appointment with Dr. Elby. Bobby then turned off the lights and drifted off to sleep.

London: Sue Ellen's House  
The Alarm went off at 5:30 AM, and it woke up Sue Ellen right on time. Sue Ellen turned off the alarm, and grabbed her robe, which was drapped off the bottom of her bed. She lets out a big yawn, and thinks to herself "Its 5:30 already?" She groggily walks into the kitchen, and turns on the coffee pot which she set the night before to be ready in the morning. Sue Ellen then walks into her son John Ross's room, and sees that he's still asleep, and snoring, she slightly chuckles as thats one trait he got from J.R. She then walks into the guest room, where Christopher was sleeping, and walks over to the bed, and slightly jiggles him saying "Christopher, sweetheart its time to get up." Christopher opens his eyes, and looks at Sue Ellen and says "Is it time to get up already Aunt Sue Ellen?" Sue Ellen replies "Yes its time to get up Christopher. Would you like me to make you some hot chocolate to help you wake up?" Christopher thinks for a few moments, and says "Yes Please." Sue Ellen looks at him for a min, and then says "Ok, well you have to get up to get it." Sue Ellen grabs his hand, and says "come on, I will help you get up". Christopher gets up out of bed, Sue Ellen not far behind him. They both enter the kitchen, Christopher sits down in a chair, and lays his down on the table. Sue Ellen rubs his back and says "Christopher, are you still tired?" "Yes Im very tired, Aunt Sue Ellen." Christopher responds. "Well dont worry sweetheart, you can sleep some more on the plane before you get home." Sue Ellen says as she begins to make Christopher some hot chocolate. Christopher raises his head from the table, and rubs his eyes, and opens them, and says "Its ok Aunt Sue Ellen, Im not gonna sleep on the way home." Sue Ellen finishs making the hot chocoloate, and hands it to Christopher and says "Be careful Christopher its hot." Christopher grabs it and takes a little sip, and says "Thanks Aunt Sue Ellen." Sue Ellen looks at him, smiles, and says "Your welcome sweetheart." Sue Ellen walks over to the coffee pot, which finished brewing, and fixed herself a cup of coffee. Sue Ellen sat down at the table, takes a sip of her coffee, then looks at Christopher who kept his head down, and said "Sweetheart, you dont have to stay awake for the whole flight home. Its gonna be about 6-8 hours to get back to Dallas, so there is plent of time for you to sleep." Christopher raised his head, looked at Sue Ellen, and said "I dont wanna sleep on the plane. Im too afraid to sleep anymore."  
Sue Ellen looks at Christopher, and sees tears are starting to form in his eyes, Sue Ellen puts her cup of coffee down, and gets up out of her chair, walks over to Christopher, and got down on her knees, Christopher got out his chair, and buried his head on Sue Ellen's shoulder, and began to cry, Sue Ellen rubbed his back, and said "Just let it out sweetheart, just let it out." Sue Ellen began to rock him back and forth, and began wondering to herself "What is bringing this on? It just can't be April, something else must be bringing this on." Sue Ellen sat there, and rocked him back and forth, finally after about 5 minutes, Christopher's crying ceased, and he raised his head, and looked at Sue Ellen, Sue Ellen's heart just went to Christopher, she knew he really wanted a mother figure in his life. Sue Ellen rubbed the remaining tears off of his cheek, and said "Its alright sweetheart ok, you can sleep on the plane home if you want to ok?" Christopher looked at Sue Ellen, and said "Ok Aunt Sue Ellen, I will sleep more on the plane home." Sue Ellen looked at Christopher, and asked, "Could you help me get up honey?" Christopher reached out his hand for Sue Ellen to grab, he held on to her hand pretty tight, and soon she got up, they both sat back down in their chairs. After a couple of minutes, Sue Ellen asked him "Christopher, would you like to finish your hot chocolate, or would you like to get ready to go?" Christopher thought for a few moments, and said "I would like to get ready to go." Sue Ellen then said "Ok sweetheart, would you like me to save this for you to finish once your done getting ready?" "No thanks Aunt Sue Ellen, Im done." Christopher said. "Ok sweetheart, let me just get your suitcases out of there, then you can go get ready ok." Sue Ellen said. "Ok Aunt Sue Ellen." Christopher said. Sue Ellen got up out her chair, and headed toward the guest bedroom, and grabbed the 2 suitcases, and brought them out to the front room. Christopher got up out his chair, put his cup of hot chocolate on the table, and headed toward the guest bedroom to change into the clothes that he left out the night before for today. Sue Ellen walked into the kitchen, and took Christopher's cup of hot chocolate, and drained the rest of it in the sink, then drank a bit more of her coffee, then turned off the coffee pot, then walked into her bedroom, and changed into clothes so she can take Christopher to the airport. Christopher began to change into his clothes, and began to cry quietly, he wanted his mother. He loved his Aunt Sue Ellen, but she was nothing like his mother, Pamela. She had always known how make him feel better, when he was sick, she could always make him happy, when he was sad. Christopher had wished that he hadnt found out that he was adopted, cause if he hadnt found out, she would still be there. Christopher wiped off the tears, he didnt want his Aunt Sue Ellen to see. Christopher finished getting dressed, then walked out of the guest bedroom, and walked into the front room.  
After waiting a few minutes, Christopher sees Sue Ellen walking out of her bedroom, and she asks him "Ok sweetheart are you ready to go?" "Yes Aunt Sue Ellen, Im ready to go. Is John Ross coming with us?" Christopher asked. "No honey, he's gonna stay home and sleep, he's gotta start school soon, and Im trying to keep him on a certain schedule." Sue Ellen replied. Sue Ellen grabbed the 2 suitcases, and walked toward the door, and asked "Christopher could you get the door please?" Christopher walks toward the front door, and holds it open for Sue Ellen to get through, once she's through, he walks out, and closes the door. Christopher, and Sue Ellen both walk toward Sue Ellen's station wagon. Sue Ellen puts down the 2 suitcases, and gets her keys, and walks back toward her house, and locks her front door, then walks back to the car, and opens up the trunk, ands asks "Christopher, could you please hold the trunk open while I put your suitcases in?" Christopher grabs the trunk door, and holds it open, after Sue Ellen put both of the suitcases in the trunk, she grabs the door, and says "ok Christopher you can let go now, thank you sweetheart." Sue Ellen closed the trunk of her car, checked to make sure it was secured, then walked over to the driver's side door, unlocked it, and got inside, then moved over, and unlocked the passenger side door, Christopher opened the passenger side door, got inside, and sat down, buckled his seat belt. Sue Ellen began to drive the car out the drive way, checking to make sure that no one was coming in either direction, and then drove toward the London International Airport.  
After driving through London for 20 mins, they arrived at the London International Airport. Sue Ellen parks her car in the Depature lot. Sue Ellen and Christopher get out of the car, Sue Ellen heads to her trunk, and gets Christopher's suitcases. They head to the nearest desk, and check Christopher into the Airport. The clerk hands Sue Ellen the tags for Christopher's suitcases, she correctly marks them with his name, and his flight, and hands them over to the person who was standing there for them. The clerk then hands Sue Ellen Christopher's ticket, and points her in the direction where the gate is for his plane. After waiting for about an hour, they announced that the plane was now boarding. Sue Ellen looked at Christopher, gave him a big hug, and said "I hope that you had a good time Christopher. I hope that you can come down again, I would like that sweetheart." "I did Aunt Sue Ellen, I had a really great, and fun time here." Christopher said. "Goodbye sweetheart." Sue Ellen said. "Goodbye Aunt Sue Ellen, I hope that I can come down again soon, or that you and John Ross can come to Dallas." Christopher said. "Maybe we will Christopher, maybe we will. Have a good flight, and tell your dad that I love him, and Grandma, and Clayton." Sue Ellen gave Christopher one last hug, and then watched him go into the plane.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Part 2

Southfork:  
The alarm went off at 8:00AM, and it woke up Bobby right on time. Bobby got right up, and went into his closet and changed into some clothes. Bobby decided that he's not gonna work on the ranch at all today, he wants to spend it with Christopher when he gets home, as he hasnt seen him in awhile. Bobby finishes getting dressed, he heads down the stairs, and sees a surprise, abunch of suitcases. Bobby walks into the front room to see his mother, Eleanor Farlow, and her husband, Clayton Farlow standing. Miss Ellie turned around, and saw Bobby and said "Hello Bobby, we decided to come home, and surprise you." as she hugged him. Bobby hugged his mother right back, and said "Welcome Mama". Bobby finished hugging his mother, then shaked Clayton's hand, and said "welcome back Clayton." Clayton shook Bobby's hand back, and said "Thanks Bobby, its sure good to be back home right Ellie?" "Yes Clayton you're right, its great to be home." Bobby looked around for a sec, then said "Hey you guys want to have some breakfast? Im sure that Teresa has finished making breakfast." "No thanks Bobby, your mother and I ate on the plane home, so we are not hungry." Clayton said. Teresa comes out of the kitchen, and says "Welcome back Mr. and Mrs. Farlow, will you be having breakfast this morning?". "No Teresa, we wont be having breakfast this morning." Miss Ellie said. "Mr. Bobby will you be having any breakfast this morning?" Teresa asks Bobby, Bobby thinks for a minute, then says "No Teresa, I will just take some coffee this morning." Miss Ellie looks at Bobby for a moment, and sees that he seems distant about something, and asks "Bobby is everything alright? you seem distant this morning alittle bit." Bobby takes a drink from the coffee that Teresa just finished bringing to him, and says "Yeah mama, I am a little preoccupied right now. Im really worried about Christopher." "Is he sick or something Bobby?" Miss Elle asked. "Well, I dont know. He's been having these really bad nightmares recently, mostly about Pam. He wakes up wanting her, and he gets even more upset cause she's not here. He's been staying at Sue Ellen's for the last couple of weeks. She called me last night, and told me that Christopher had a terrible nightmare this time about April, and it took him awhile to calm down enough to go back to sleep. She recommended to me to take Christopher to go see Dr. Elby." Bobby said. "Maybe you should Bobby. Remember how much Dr. Elby helped out Sue Ellen after John Ross was born. I remember that Sue Ellen would hardly ever go near John Ross, but after a few visits with Dr. Elby, she really became a mother to him." Miss Ellie said. Bobby thought for a few moments then said "I know mama, I remember that too. I just cant help but think that this is all my fault. I know its not, I just cant help but think that if I spent more time with him over the last couple of months, it wouldnt have come to this." Miss Ellie looked at Bobby for a moments then said "Bobby you are not at fault about this. You have been a great father to Christopher throughout the biggest part of his life. Things have just happened in his life that you did not know, or think would ever happen. The only mother that he has ever known left him, shortly after he found out he was adopted. Clayton and I both feel bad as we were talking about it when he heard it, and we hadnt checked to make sure he wasnt nearby. The whole fiasco with that Lisa Alden had to be hard on him as well. Now April, his stepmother being killed appears to be eating at him more than he's been letting on. You could not predict that any of this was gonna happen right?" "Yes mama, I didnt know that any of that was gonna happen. I just feel so bad about it cause that poor child has been through alot, and I just wish that he didnt have to go through it." Bobby said. "Bobby, no parent wants their children to ever go through alot of different things, but sometimes these things happen. The best thing for you to do is to help him go through it. The most important thing for you to remember is that Christopher loves you, and he knows that you love him. That will be able to help him get through this." "Bobby we are all gonna help you with this. You and Christopher do not have to go through this alone. Me and your mama want to help out, dont we Ellie?" Clayton asked. "Of course we want to help out, Christopher is my grandson, and I love him dearly. Bobby why dont you go call Dr. Elby, and get his appointment set up." Miss Ellie said. Bobby drains his coffee cup, and puts it on the table, and says "Yes mama, I will go do that right now."

Bobby walks out into the front stairwell, and grabs the phonebook, and starts looking for the number to Dr. Elby. Bobby starts hearing the sounds of footsteps coming from the stairs, and sees that its J.R. coming down stairs. "Good morning Bobby, how are you this morning?" J.R. asked. "Im fine J.R., Im just making a phone call." Bobby said. "O ok Bobby, let me know when your done cause I need to make a phone call." J.R. said. Bobby continues to look through the phone book and says "I will be done in a few minutes J.R. then you can have the phone." "Ok Bobby, just let me know when your done, I will be in the den watching the TV." J.R. says. J.R. walks into the den, and Bobby hears J.R. turning on the television, watching the news. Bobby continues to look through the phone book, and after a couple of minutes, he finds a number for a Dr. Simon Elby, he grabs the phone, dials the number, after a couple of rings, a man answers the phone, and says "Hello this Dr. Simon Elby, how can I help you?'

Bobby: "Hello, this is Bobby Ewing, I would like to set up an appointment with you for my son."  
Dr. Elby: "Your son?"  
Bobby: "Yes my son Christopher. He's been having some problems lately."  
Dr. Elby: "What kind of problems?"  
Bobby: "Well, he keeps having these nightmares. Most of the time, they are about his mother, who left us 5 years ago. Most recently, he had a nightmare about his step-mother, who was killed on our honeymoon. Ive kept trying to find out what was wrong, but this is the first time he hasnt been able to tell me what was bothering him."  
Dr. Elby: "Well, he may not actually be aware that there is a problem. He just knows that there is something eating at him, he doesnt know what it is. Or, there is a possibility that he knows whats eating at him, and he's afraid to say what it is.  
Bobby: "Do you think that you can help him?"  
Dr. Elby: "About how long has this been going on?"  
Bobby: "For about a month"  
Dr. Elby: "Hmmm, well it sounds alot like Depression, and that we've caught it early enough to get rid of it completely. Although, alot of it is gonna depend on Christopher himself."  
Bobby: "What do you mean by its gonna depend alot on him?"  
Dr. Elby: "Well, its gonna take him a bit of time for him to learn to trust me with whatever he wants to tell me. But what is gonna help him out even more than telling me, is to tell you as you are his father.  
Bobby: "So what your saying, is that after spending a few weeks talking to you, he will be able to tell me?"  
Dr. Elby: "Yes, he will be able to tell you whatever it is that is bothering him. That alone should be able to help him overcome this, unless there is more than one thing bothering him. I will be able to tell you more once I actually see him. Is there anyway that you can bring him to me today?"  
Bobby: "Well, he's been staying with my sister in-law Sue Ellen for the last couple of weeks. He's coming home today around 3:00PM."  
Dr. Elby: "Sue Ellen is your sister in-law?"  
Bobby: "Yes, she's the one that recommended you to me for Christopher."  
Dr. Elby: "She did huh?"  
Bobby: "Yes, she told me that you helped her out greatly, and that she thought you would work great for Christopher."  
Dr. Elby: "Thats great to hear. Well, Ive checked out my schedule, and I can see him today at about 4:00PM, do you think that you could bring him to my office by then?"  
Bobby: "Yes I could, you are going to see him today. I thought I was gonna have to wait a couple of days."  
Dr. Elby: "Well, most people do have to wait a few days for an appointment with me, but this is an emergency. I really hate putting a child in a psychiatric hospital, especially in cases like this. Cause it sounds like the biggest person he wants is you, and to separate you two, would not be a good thing for him."  
Bobby: "Thank you so much Dr. Elby, I really appreicate you seeing him as early as today."  
Dr. Elby: "Your welcome Mr. Ewing, remember to bring Christopher to my office at 4:00PM, bye bye."  
Bobby: "Sure I will, goodbye Dr. Elby."

Bobby put down the receiver of the telephone, and said to himself, "Thank god, Christopher will be getting better soon.". Bobby walked into the den, and said "Alright J.R. Im done with the phone now, you can make your call." J.R. stops looking at the T.V., and turns to face Bobby, and says "alright, thanks Bobby." J.R. gets up out of the chair, and walks out of the den, over to the phone, and begins to dial a number. Bobby thinks for a few moments, and decides that he's gonna go out riding today to help clear his mind. Bobby walks into the living room, where Clayton, and Miss Elle were both sitting, Bobby says "Mama, Clayton, Dr. Elby is gonna see Christopher today at 4:00PM." Clayton thinks for a second, and says "He's gonna see Christopher as early as today, did he say if he had any idea whats wrong with him?" "Yes, he said that he thinks that it sounds exactly like Depression, and that its been caught early enough so that it can be gotten rid of completely. But the biggest part of this is gonna depend on Christopher. Dr. Elby said that Christopher can tell Dr. Elby what he wants to tell him, but whats gonna make him better is to tell me as I am his father. Dr. Elby also said that this is gonna take a little time, cause Christopher has to build up trust with him" Bobby responds. After a few moments of silence, Bobby says "Well, Im going to go out riding for a while, to be by myself, before Christopher gets home." "Ok, Bobby have a good ride" Clayton said. Bobby walks out of the living room, goes up the stairs, and into his bedroom, and grabs the letter that Pam sent after she left. Bobby hides it under his shirt so that no one knows that he's taking it with him. Bobby also grabs his watch so he can keep track of time so he has enough time to get into Dallas before Christopher's plane arrives. Bobby walks downstairs and is greeted by J.R., "Hey Bobby where are you going this early in the morning?" J.R. asked. "Im going out for a little ride to be alone before Christopher's plane comes in at 3:00PM ok." Bobby replies. J.R. thinks for a moment and says "Ok, Bobby have fun. Christopher comes back home today? Well I hope that this his waking up in the middle of the night screaming comes to a halt, Im getting a little fedup with getting woke up in the middle of the night." Bobby looks at J.R. for a moment and says "No J.R. its not coming to a halt. I just spent a few minutes on the phone talking to the same Dr. Elby that cured Sue Ellen after John Ross was born, my son is suffering from Depression, probably thanks to some of those stunts you pulled a few years ago. I dont like this one bit, as my son did not deserve any of this happening to him. Now I dont want you giving him any lectures about this, cause if you do, I will personally rip you apart limb by limb, got it?" "Alright Bob, just calm down. I didnt mean anything by it. Go enjoy your little ride, and time being alone." J.R. said.

Bobby walked out of the front door, and began looking around at the beautiful sunny day. Bobby begins to walk toward the stables, and continues to look around at the beautiful land of Southfork, the ranch that he owned. Bobby walked into the barn, and found the temporary Foreman, Buck Austin. "Hey Buck, can I talk to you for a minute?" Bobby asked. "Yeah sure, just wait one second Mr. Ewing, I need to finish up some paperwork." Buck replied. "Sure Buck." Bobby said. Bobby looked around the barn, and saw the new cattle that they just purchased a couple of days ago, Buck must now be adding them into the rosters of what all they owned. After a couple of minutes, Buck finished filling out all of the paperwork, and put them in the file cabinet, and walked over to Bobby and asked "Alright Mr. Ewing, what did you want to talk to me about?" "Well, my son is coming home today, before he gets home, I would like to go out riding for a while, could you possibly look after the ranch today by yourself without my help?" "Sure Mr. Ewing, If I need any help, I will just get a few of the ranch-hands to help me out. You go on, and have a good ride, the ranch is in good hands." Buck said. Bobby looked at Buck for a few seconds, and said "Alright, thanks for understanding Buck." Bobby walks over to where the saddles were, and grabbed his saddle. Bobby then walked over to where his horse was and put on saddle, just like he was taught. After checking to make sure that the saddle was secure, he got up on the horse, and checked to make sure that both of his feet are where they are supposed to be, he grabbed the reins, turned the horse toward the right, and said "Hyah" the horse began to run in the direction that Bobby pointed him, and Bobby began to feel the cool morning breeze on his face, and was truly enjoying his early morning ride.

After riding around for a couple of hours, Bobby finds a nice little spot with a tree, and a nice spot overlooking the lake where he spent alot of times as a kid alone just to collect his thoughts. Bobby got off his horse, and moved his horse toward the tree, and tied the reins around the tree so the horse couldnt go anywhere. After checking around, Bobby sits down by the tree, and grabs the letter that he hid under his shirt, and opens it up and begins reading it:

"Remember as I was before the accident, and take care of our son. The hardest thing Ive ever done in my life is to leave the 2 of you. Understand that, Please let me find the way myself, Ill love you forever."

Bobby continued to read that one part of Pam's letter. Bobby knew that Pam was long gone, but he still couldnt help but think that this does not sound like the Pamela he knew. The Pamela he knew would never their son especially like she did. Bobby began to think about happier times that he shared with Pam and Christopher. The first memory that came to mind was back in 1985, when he went over to Pam's house one night to have dinner with Pam, and Christopher.

Pamela's House: 1985  
Bobby began to guzzle water out of his glass going "mmmmm" after finishing a couple of drinks of water, Bobby says "whoa, that was some killer chili." "You once said that there was no chili in Texas too hot for you" Pam said as Bobby was wiping his face with a handerchief. Bobby sat back on the couch and said "I never said that." "Yes you did" Christopher said. "Well all right then I was lying." Bobby said. "Thats what you get for lying." Pamela said, and Bobby scoffed. Louise walks in and says "Christopher", and everyone looks up at her "its 9:00." Louise says. "But Im not tired" Christopher said. Bobby sits up and says "Come on now buddy, you give me a kiss and then its time for you to go to bed." Bobby leans over and gives Christopher a kiss good night. "Good night Daddy" Christopher says. "Good night son, I love you." Bobby says. "I love you too Daddy." Christopher says. "Ok" Bobby says. Louise walks over, and takes Christopher's hand, and leads him towards the stairs, and Pam says "Good night sweetheart. I will be up to tuck you in". After Louise takes Christopher up to his room, Pam looks over, and says "Coffee, Brandy?" pointing to each. Bobby looks at Pamela and says "No Im fine, the evening was perfect." "Yes it was. Im just sorry that it had to be this way." Pamela says, then sits back, and turns toward Bobby. Bobby looks at Pam and says "What do you mean this way?" "Well under these circumstances... Being together cause Jenna is in Prison." "Pam thats not why Im here...Im here cause you and Christopher are my family." Bobby says. Pamela shakes her head and says "O Bobby, when Jenna comes home. We wont be spending any more nights together like this." "No... No not exactly" Bobby says. After a few moments of silence Pam says "Well that makes me sad." "I know" Bobby says. After a few moments, Pamela says "And Im sorry for us...Maybe I shouldnt say that, but thats how I feel." Bobby looks over at Pam, and says "Pam...If things could have just been different for us." "O Bobby...If things werent any different...If Jenna werent in Prision, I wouldnt let you out of my house tonight. I wouldnt let you out of my site. I'd never let you out of my life again...I love you. I love you more than I ever did, and I didnt think that it was possible." Bobby looked at the couch, and said "Pam". "Im not ashamed of loving you, and Im not sorry for it. Maybe its not fair for me to say it to you, I couldnt go on without telling you." Bobby is now looking at Pamela while she's talking. "I love you Bobby." Pamela says. Bobby opens his arms, and Pamela lays her head on his chest and says "I love you so much, my heart hurts." "I know, I know". Bobby says. "Do you?" Pamela says, then lifts her head from his chest, and starts looking at him and says "Do you know?" "I never stopped loving you...And I never will." Pamela looks at Bobby with Tear filled eyes, they embrace each other with a passionate kiss. Bobby lays Pam on the couch continuing to kiss her.

Somewhere on Southfork Land: Present Day  
Bobby continued to sleep with his head against the tree, after a few moments, his horse gently put his head against Bobby to wake him up. Bobby moved his hand, and said "Give me 5 more minutes Pam honey." After a few moments, the horse let out a big neigh, and Bobby was instantly woke up, and he got up, and looked around and suddenly it came back to him. Bobby looked at his watch to see what time it was, and saw that it was almost 12:00PM, he had slept for a few hours, and could be late picking up Christopher. Bobby picked up Pam's letter which was on the ground, then untied his horse from the tree, and turned the horse back toward Southfork, and said "Hyah". The horse began to move fast toward Southfork, Bobby then whipped the reins alittle bit to get the horse to speed up alittle bit. After about 45 mins of running straight, Bobby arrived at the Southfork stable, and called out for anyone, and Buck came out, grabbed Bobby's horse's reins, and said "Welcome back Mr. Ewing, did you enjoy your little ride this morning?" "Yes I did Buck thank you. How are things for the Ranch today?" Bobby asked. "Well we took the cattle from Section 9, and are rounding them up for shipment to one of the local Steakhouses, thats it for today Mr. Ewing." Buck hands the reins of Bobby's horse to one of the ranch hands, and says "take Mr. Ewing's horse back to the stables", and walks over to the office, and grabs some paperwork, and hands them to Bobby, and says "These require your signature." Bobby looks them over to make sure that they were all in order, and signs them, and hands them back to Buck. Bobby walks back toward the house and says "Im going into town now to go pick up my son. Are you sure that you can look after the ranch by yourself today?" "Sure Mr. Ewing, this place pretty much runs itself without help. You enjoy the day with your son." Buck replies. "All right, thanks Buck." Bobby says, and continues to walk toward the house. Bobby makes it to the house, and sees his mama, and Clayton sitting at the table enjoying some tea, and his brother, J.R. sitting in the pool, enjoying himself. Bobby walks over to his mama, and says "Hi Mama" "Hi Bobby, did you enjoy your ride this morning?" Miss Ellie asks. "Yes Mama I did, it was a beautiful morning for a ride. I fell asleep sitting by the tree overlooking the lake. Im going into town now, I want to be there before Christopher's plane arrives. I will be taking Christopher out for dinner before his appointment with Dr. Elby. After we are done, I will be bringing him on home, I assume that he will be very tired, and will want to go to bed, so could you please get some of his pajamas ready before he gets home?" Bobby asks. "Sure Bobby, I will have a pair ready long before he gets home." Miss Ellie said. "I hope that Dr. Elby will be able to help Christopher, cause it just breaks my heart to see that poor child have all these nightmares. He didn't do anything to deserve this, and I hope that we can fix this problem for him." Bobby said, and wipes the tears from his eyes. Miss Ellie got up out of her chair, and gives Bobby a big hug, and says "Bobby, I know that this seems bad, but you've taken the first step, you've gotten Christopher help from Dr. Elby. He said this morning that he will be able to help Christopher. Remember how much Dr. Elby helped out Sue Ellen after John Ross was born. Christopher will be able to get through this Bobby, he has you, me, Clayton, and J.R., we will all help you with this, you and Christopher dont need to go through this alone." "Your mama is right Bobby, we will all help you, me and your Mama both love Christopher." Clayton said. "Thanks Clayton, that really means alot to me." Bobby said, and gives Clayton a hug. This is one of the times that Bobby really appreciates Clayton, he loved his daddy, but Clayton was a nice subsistute. Bobby thinks for a moment, and says "Well, I better head out, see you guys later." "Goodbye Bobby, we will see you later" Clayton and Ellie both said.

Bobby walks over to his black 1971 Corvette, opens up the door, and gets in. He sits down in the driver's seat, and got his keys out of his pocket, and put them in the ignition, turns the key, and hears the car start-up, takes the gear shift from Park to 1st, and heads out of Southfork. After reaching the Southfork gate, Bobby turns the car in the direction for the Dallas/Ft Worth Airport. After driving around Dallas for about a couple of hours, being careful not to hit big traffic, Bobby arrives at the Dallas/Ft Worth Airport. Bobby goes into the Arrivals Parking lot, parks his car, gets out, and puts the top up, and locks the car, and makes sure thats got his keys. Bobby then walks into the Airport. Bobby looks around, and finds the nearest board with all of today's incoming flights. He looks at the board, and finds that Christopher's flight will be arriving at Gate 23, and checks and sees that its on time. Bobby walks over to the nearest receptionest desk, and waits for a few moments, as the receptionist is finishing some work. After waiting for a few moments the receptionist says "Hello, welcome to the Dallas/Ft Worth Airport, how can I help you?" "My son is arriving on a plane that gets in at 3:00PM, could you please point me to Gate 23?" "Sure thing sir, its just right over there", she points at the big sign that says Gate 23, Bobby looks over and sees, and says "All right thanks". Bobby walks over to Gate 23, and takes the nearest seat there, and sits and looks at his watch, "Its 2:20, just got to wait about 40 mins." Bobby said to himself. Bobby walks over to the newspaper machine that was right there, and put in 50cents so he could get the paper to kill the time before Christopher's flight. Bobby begins to read about how Cliff Barnes has changed Ewing Oil, when he hears a familar voice saying "Hey Bobby". Bobby puts down the paper, and sees his brother, Ray Krebbs getting in from a plane, Bobby walks over to Ray, and gives him a big brotherly hug, and says "Hey Ray, how have you been?" "Ive been pretty good Bob, pretty good." Ray says. Bobby looks around, and doesnt see Jenna, Charlie, or Lucas around. "Where are Jenna, Charlie, and Lucas?" Bobby asks. "Jenna and I have gotten a divorce Bobby, things just didnt work out for us at all. She's still hung up on you." Ray said. Bobby thought for a few moments, and said "Im sorry Ray, I dont know what to say." "Its alright Bobby, I dont blame you. Jenna is the one that wont let you go. I heard about April, and I just wanted to say Im sorry." Ray said. "Its alright Ray, thank you for saying that. Ive gotten over it. Why dont you come sit down here with me, and we will talk for a little bit." Bobbty said. "All right little brother." Ray said. Bobby moved his newspaper away from the seat next to his, and Ray sat down next to Bobby. After a couple of minutes Ray asked "Well Bobby what are you doing here at the airport?" "Im picking up Christopher, he's been staying down with Sue Ellen, and John Ross down in England." Bobby replied. "Ahh ok, what time does his flight get in?" Ray asked. Bobby looks at his watch, and sees its 2:35, and says "its supposed to be here by 3:00PM." "Okie Dokie, Bob, I will just catch a cab, and head to a hotel." Ray said. Bobby looks at Ray, and says "You dont have to stay in a hotel Ray, you can stay right at Southfork. I know that Mama, and Clayton would love to have you there, and you can always help out with the ranch." Ray looks over at Bobby, and asks "you wouldnt mind me staying on at Southfork?" "Heck no Ray. You are a Ewing, you can live at Southfork as much as you want." Bobby said. "Thanks Bobby that really means alot to me." Ray said After a couple of minutes of complete silence, Bobby looks over at Ray, and notices that it looks like he's holding something back. Bobby wonders for a few moments, and asks "Ray, whats the matter? you look like your holding something back." Ray thinks for a few moments, and decides that he's gonna tell Bobby. "Bobby, has Jenna sent you any pictures of Lucas at all?" Ray asks. Bobby thinks for a few moments, and says "No, Jenna hasnt sent me anything of Lucas. I havent seen Lucas since that one time I held him at your house. Why do you ask?" "Well Bobby, I didnt wanna be the one to tell you, but I dont think Jenna is gonna say it, so Im gonna say it." Ray says. After a few quiet moments. Ray looks at Bobby and says "Bobby, Jenna lied to you about Lucas's parentage."


End file.
